


Link

by Royalazuredeviator



Category: ALTER EGO (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalazuredeviator/pseuds/Royalazuredeviator
Summary: To Es, you were many things. A friend, a fellow bookworm, and perhaps a lover? No one knows the answer to that except her - however, one thing is certain, your presence is a link that allowed her the indulgence to experience the outside world, an experience usually denied to a created being.A collection of mostly sweet drabbles. Es x Wanderer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Link

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I feel rather sad this wonderful VN didn't receive the attention it deserves. Non-connected one shots will be posted at no schedule.
> 
> The prologue is my take on how the player meets Es. Do take the canon-ness with a grain of salt

You have no idea when the gray, glowing door started following you.

However, the entity that saw fit to grant you the privilege certainly doesn't care, nor is it inclined to share what influenced the decision, leaving you, in your confusion, to figure out what could be the reason for its presence. Luckily, it was less constantly seeing a door, and more of sensing it always close within your mind's eye. When you were focused on something else, you saw nothing out of the ordinary, while the moment your thoughts drift to the door, it came as if summoned, seemingly attached to nothing and floating without regard to the laws of this world.

The mixture of curiosity and fear of the unknown became too much to bear, and as soon as you obtain the privilege of alone time, you found yourself standing right in front of the glowing door. Cold and clammy fingers, from anticipation, fear, curiosity, or simple excitement, gripped the doorknob, allowing a glimpse of the darkness within.

Inside the door, you saw a long corridor that seemed to stretch forever, the place quiet and desolate, dark yet still with enough light for you to not stumble around in complete darkness. The walls possessed nothing remarkable, save for white borders forming a square pattern.

Curious, you decided against your instincts to run as far away as possible, and walked inside. The moment you release your grip on the door, however, the door slammed shut behind you before fading away in a flash of light. The sound, and the reality of your predicament came crashing down, and you found yourself looking around for possible solutions.

You decided to go in deeper.

Tap, tap, tap.

Oddly, the place felt relaxing, the rhythmic sounds of your feet walking in deeper allowed you to think of things that would otherwise escape your mind in the bustle of life. If whatever entity controlled the room were kinder and saw fit to release you, perhaps you wouldn't mind coming back once in a while.

An unknown amount of time passed, before a lone glowing butterfly fluttered past. Its blue color brought some life into the desolate halls, and before you knew it, you find yourself drawn to it. You followed it deeper, deeper still, until…

Until you found another wooden door.

The door were smaller than the one that brought you to this unfamiliar place, an eye-like pattern carved in the wooden door. 

Upon peeking inside, you saw a girl so absorbed in her book, you would've thought she was a statue if it wasn't for the occasional blinking. Noticing your stare, the girl looked up, and your body felt frozen for a moment before you slammed the door in your panic. It seems that she did not follow, however, a blue glowing butterfly has fluttered out during the time you spent staring.

Remembering the earlier occurrence, you followed the butterfly deeper inside. It led you into the endless corridor before disappearing in front of a stone wall. 

The imposing wall, standing tall from the ground right up to the celling, were carved with the visage of a man split up right in the middle, each side depicting the carving of the same yet different men. Beneath your gaze, the wall stirred, displacing cracked stray rocks on its surface.

The odd wall introduced himself as Ego Rex, and he talked about this place, his purpose, and the mysterious girl you saw earlier. However, all you managed to obtain was her name, Es, before the wall went silent and split in the middle. Each side separated and slid away from each other, disappearing into the corridor wall without leaving any trace.

Instead, when you look to your right, the door with the eye carving were standing right there.

You gulped, remembering the last mortifying encounter, yet you pushed yourself to open the door. She was still engrossed in the book, but this time, she looked up, meeting your eyes.

"Well, look who showed up. I grew tired of waiting."

It seems that you were expected. Did Rex told her of your arrival?

With caution guiding your step, you walked into the room, just as the girl slammed the book on her lap closed before setting it to the side of the sofa. 

"… Es?"

In response, she nodded. 

"Sorry, but I will get right to the point. I have 12 questions for you."


End file.
